1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices operable to output media; and, more particularly, it relates to modifying a quality format of such media before or during it is output.
2. Description of Related Art
The amount of media available for user consumption and enjoyment continues to grow a staggering rate. Many individuals have personal libraries of various types of media (e.g., CDs, DVDs, etc.). As various means of encoding and formatting such media continues to improve, and as various means of outputting such media (e.g., audio devices, televisions, etc.) continue to improve, there is a continuous desire and/or need from users to experience such media in a better quality format if not the latest/best quality format possible.
Particularly with respect to owned media (such as CD, DVDs, etc.) there is no means by which a user can upgrade or update his/her media library without making the significant investment to replace various the media with newly formatted/encoded media having a higher quality format. Many users are unwilling to make such a capital expense to replace various media within their collection, and will oftentimes only purchase new media (i.e., new to their collection) that has an improved quality format. Most users will not replace media they already own with media having the same content but presented in an improved quality format.